Figure 8
by Lady Caitlyn Crowne
Summary: (TFS and SABL Universe) One-shot. Dealing with the past can build a bridge that will certainly be needed for the future. (Read the author note for details) Mainly CaitlynxKatarina, hints of CaitxVi and KatxRiven


Okay before jumping into conclusions, allow me to explain the why behind this drabble. This one-shot is a bridge between my two current stories on the making **('The Finest Struggle' and 'Shadows and Bright Lights')**, serving as background for Caitlyn and her relationship with Katarina and how it will affect their interactions on both fictions.

I will probably be doing a drabble for Vi as well and who knows, maybe some other characters like Lux or Ezreal if I deem necessary.

**P.S.:** If you have no idea which fiction is **'Shadows and Bright Lights'**: It's the rework of **'My Heart, Your Light'** (Lux x Ezreal fiction). I have the first two chapters reworked and posted on my DA. I will post them here later. Pretty much the plot got reworked but some things remained the same.

Last but not least, warnings for some mild language. Enjoy!

* * *

It had only been once before that they had the privilege (or not) to sit side by side at the same bar. The place was empty, aside from the small yet loud poker group, which would religiously gather every Thursday to enjoy some cold beer and a good, rather challenging card game. That was the main reason why one of the women, neatly occupying one of the stools by the counter, could be found in such a place. Her fine posture, refined look and thick accent made her stand out almost immediately like a black spot on a pristine white wall, in contrast with the dirty and rather cheap looking space. Said woman had politely accepted the request by the owner to visit such place, since the poker group decided to break chairs, tables and bottles on each other's bodies after a very heated discussion about how one of them had managed to win four hands in a row. Needless to say that proof of his cheating was quickly discovered and things escalated from that point.

That incident had taken place a week prior.

She had seen the invitation as a chance to take a break from her rather busy and quite tiring routine, so she had accepted without giving it a second thought; however she started to regret it as soon as thoughts about what she needed done for the next day filled her mind. Another sleepless night laid in wait, it seemed.

A glass of wine was neatly placed in front of her by the barman, a small and rare smile gracing her features as a simple and silent 'thank you'. She wasn't much of a drinker, she would confess, but in special occasions she would allow herself to consume a light alcoholic beverage in hopes to forget her troubles, even if just for a few hours. Somehow that night felt like a good opportunity to do so.

As she held the glass to her red lips, she took a quick glance at the other female sitting by her, who seemed quite interested in the bottom of her currently empty glass.

That one was known to bring nothing but trouble and misfortune to anyone who would be brave or mostly stupid enough to cross paths with her. The reputation was the worst possible; yet she held a privileged status among her people, making her nearly untouchable and unreachable. She was actually praised for her violent actions inside her city-state's walls. _"That man was threatening the safety of many"_, they would say, _"he needed to be eliminated."_ Most of the time it was nothing but lies; whoever tried to prove it wrong would always mysteriously end up dead in a dark alley or disappear into thin air.

It was simply sickening, and all the woman, currently enjoying her fine glass of wine, wished was to have the jurisdiction to put an end to that bloody rampage.

Soon she came to realize she had been awkwardly staring as said vile woman turned to face her.

Her hair was a mess of red locks, nearly shading her very unusual soft features. She seemed quite amused for some reason, a rare occurrence, but then again she had probably been sipping drinks since early that evening; that would certainly justify her unusual behaviour.

Her short leather jacket had been discarded at some point; the only thing covering her torso being a extremely tight and short black top that could be easily confused as nothing but a piece of underwear. No wonder the barman couldn't tear his eyes from her.

_Males._

Again the other woman caught herself staring and sighed loudly, as her actions would surely be misinterpreted. As she placed her glass down, she noticed a wide and smug smile adorning the red haired female lips and instantly braced herself for whatever nonsense was about to be spoken.

\- Like what you see, sheriff? - she started. - Thought you only had eyes for that pinky partner of yours... Tsk tsk. Is it my long and silky hair...? No, no wait. I know. You like bad girls, don't you~?

\- Don't flatter yourself, sinister blade. I was merely musing about how nice you would look behind bars.

The assassin laughed loudly.

\- Shame you have no power within the institute's walls. Or Noxus. - She turned to face the counter again, signing for a refill. - And even if you had, I wouldn't let you put those cuffs of yours on me so easily. Well unless, of course, we are talking about a certain pair of _cuffs_ you secretly keep under your bed. That could be arranged.

\- You are simply disgusting. - The brunette spat, completely outraged by her words. - Can't you ever keep it in your trousers, Katarina?

\- Oh loosen up for once, will ya? No idea how you keep that stick so far up your ass everyday, Caitlyn.

\- Probably the same way you get in bed with someone different every night.

\- Oh ouch, that was a low one miss perfection. Don't tell me you're jealous.

\- Of you? Maybe in your dreams. - The sheriff reached for her glass, bringing it close to her lips once again. - I saw you with Riven earlier this evening. Is she your next victim?

\- Ahah, yep you're so jealous. Cute. - The assassin let out a giggle, completely out of character. - Well, if you really really want to know... I'll tell you this: she's joining my cause.

\- Oh, is she? That is... quite surprising.

\- Yep. But don't worry, she still hates my guts. She said, and I quote _'I'm only doing this for a better Noxus'_. - Katarina successfully downed the contents of her glass before proceeding. - So don't be surprised if we try to kill each other again in the training grounds.

\- Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you two decided to have a bloody piss off contest? Two summoners got injured, one high summoner had to be rushed to the healers after being hit by a large piece of wood that fell from the ceiling, Annie almost burned the entire place down because you took her bear from her... And somehow even I ended up with a bloody dagger in my leg when I got called to help and break the fight.

Much to Caitlyn's dismay, the assassin just burst into laughter. It had been one of those fine memories she had kept to herself from the times she picked a fight with a different person almost everyday. That day, she happened to be around the training grounds when Riven walked in. There was a pause where they exchanged a deep glare; Katarina expected the exile to just turn on her heel and leave the area, but she didn't. Instead, the white haired girl just decided to ignore her and walked to the opposite side of the room, starting her work out routine like nothing had happened.

Needless to say that Katarina DuCouteau wasn't a woman to be ignored. And the dagger that barely missed Riven's right ear was a testament to that.

Words and cusses were exchanged as the assassin tried to get the best of the exile's temper by bringing up everything she knew would hit home: Noxus, the war, her dead comrades, Singed and lastly but not least, accusing her of betraying her city-state. It did just the trick.

Blades clashed as the entire area became a battlefield. Soon summoners were called to intervene but not even they escaped the wrath of the two women: some just ran away as soon as they saw Katarina while others end up being hit by debris and were rushed to the healers. Even little Annie got dragged into the fight at some point, when the assassin knocked Tibbers off her hand and tossed it towards Riven. Needless to say the Dark Child started to burn every inch of the area until she managed to recover her precious bear.

Finally, the Sheriff of Piltover made her appearance. As she tried to make both women stand down, the red haired woman had _'accidentally'_ thrown a dagger in her direction, which ended up lodged just below Caitlyn's right knee.

The brunette saw red.

Holding her loyal riffle, the sheriff managed to fire a perfect warning shot between Katarina and Riven as they were getting ready to clash blades once more. And since the assassin knew better and the exile finally snapped out of her anger, the fight immediately died down.

That was when it all started.

Caitlyn was sitting down on what remained of a bench, as Soraka tended to her wound, when Katarina passed by. Their eyes met for a split second as they exchanged a glare, but there was also something else. Something between the lines.

\- Thinking about it now made me realize something. - Katarina started as she noticed the bartender leaving the counter to tend to the poker group. - You gave me an angry sex look that day.

The sheriff nearly choked on her drink and turned her head to face the assassin.

\- Excuse me?!

\- Oh come on, don't act so innocent... - The red haired woman leaned closer and smirked. - You gave me that same look several times during s-

\- Katarina, please. - The brunette interrupted, with a stern voice.

\- What? You know it's true.

\- Someone can hear you and take the wrong conclusions, that's all. - She turned her head again, this time to face her nearly empty glass. - Plus that happened a long time ago.

\- Exactly two years ago, if you want to be accurate. - Katarina lowered her head and said softly, in a barely audible voice. - But it still feels like it was just yesterday.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and muttered a muffled _'I know'_.

Silence fell between the two women as they relinquished, even if so slightly, on every moment, every word and every touch they shared two years prior. It didn't last longer than a few months but it was enough to leave a mark. _A deep one._

It's harder to imagine that all had begun as nothing more than a game for the Sinister Blade.

Ever since their brief eye contact after the incident on the training grounds, Katarina could not for the life of her forget those eyes. It felt odd, but not because Caitlyn was a woman; she had bedded females before. There was simply something hidden between the lines, like a longing that urged to be discovered. She had seen that same expression from across the battlefield so many times before when they had clashed in the field of justice... but seeing it up close stirred something.

_Curiosity_, she had called it at first.

The following weeks were spent doing some _'research'_ on the sheriff: background information was _'borrowed'_ from the league archives and intel was collected here and there by observing and overhearing. But nothing relevant was discovered up until Sara Fortune decided to verbalize her frustrations on her friend's non existent love life.

_"There never was someone in my life, Sarah. I was always too busy to start a relationship and keep it"_, that had been Caitlyn's reply. And when met to the question _"Don't you wonder what it feels like?"_, the sheriff had simply looked away.

Realization downed on Katarina as a playful smile found its way to her lips.

The plan was simple enough: toy with the brunette's feelings until she was in too deep; then just simply reveal it as a game and watch her shatter like glass. As cruel as it sounds, it was amusing enough for the assassin at the time.

What she hadn't foreseen was that she would be the one in too deep.

The first kiss was stolen during a match, on one of those rare occasions were they would be on the same team. Their jungler admitted he was still learning so Katarina took the chance to offer her _'help'_ and provide some ganks here and there, especially to the bot lane. On a very close call for the sheriff, the sinister blade had jumped in just in time to finish off the enemy ADC, Varus, before he could have the chance to land the final blow on the brunette. As she entered the brush to recall back to their base, the red haired joined her.

_\- Thank you Katarina._

_\- Oh my, the mighty sheriff just thanked an assassin for saving her ass. That's new._

_\- I take it back then._

_\- Nope, no take backs, sorry. But hey... If you want to thank me properly...~_

_\- What?_

Katarina leaned in, closing the distance between them and kissed her lips as the blue light finally teleported Caitlyn back to the spawn, leaving her with no time to react.

After the match, the sheriff found her way into the Noxian wing of the Institute and demanded answers from the assassin, which were only answered with kiss after kiss, leaving her breathless, flustered and honestly confused.

Again and again she demanded answers. But Katarina refused to give her any up until she caught herself actually enjoying Caitlyn's company and attention... and those eyes, those damn bright eyes.

After only two weeks of confusing encounters, a simply_ 'I like you'_ was spoken between a more intimate kiss, leaving them both stunned. But as much as they hated to admit it, the feeling was mutual.

The assassin swore she should be laughing at how easy it had been to make the brunette fall for her, but she wasn't sure any more if it hadn't been the sheriff who made her fall for her.

The lines between her original purpose and her new one became even more blurry as the time passed:_ 'I like you'_ turned into _'I love you'_; '_I want you'_ turned into _'I crave you'_. And even with all the secrecy and the little time both spent together, every moment was cherished.

But all went to hell the moment Vi entered the picture.

The insecurities began to show as soon as Caitlyn started to call off their encounters over paperwork she needed to fill in because her new partner had smashed through windows, walls and god knows what more while they were chasing a criminal. It became a constant after some time and it sure as hell felt like the pink haired woman was doing it just to have the chance to spend more time with the sheriff.

And as ridiculous as it sounded, that was what the assassin felt after the sixth consecutive cancellation.

Meeting Vi at the institute didn't help at all. Her smug grin, punk attitude and the way she hovered over Caitlyn like she owned her made Katarina sick to her stomach. Many times did the sheriff tried to pacify her lover during the nights they spent together but it was all in vain: the assassin was way too focused on getting the other woman off the picture.

Gossip around the Institute tends to travel faster than lightning, the assassin noted, as she ended up overhearing her sister Cassiopeia and Zyra talking about how_ 'Piltover's Finest'_ were supposedly more than partners and how affectionate and protective Vi always acted towards her precious _'cupcake'_.

The confrontation was inevitable.

When Caitlyn found her way into the assassin's room later that night, she was received with nothing more than an empty _'it's over'_. What happened next, after those words were spoken, left nothing but a blur of pleas, tears and shattered glasses in the assassin's mind.

And even the days after that were blank to her.

Katarina snapped back to reality as the bartender tried to fill her glass once more for the evening and she politely refused. The sheriff sitting next to her did the same.

\- I'm sorry for everything, Cait. - she started quietly, once she noticed the man behind the counter was out of earshot. - I never meant to hurt you.

\- I know. And I forgave you long ago. - Came the quiet reply.

\- I haven't forgave myself yet. - The assassin turned to face the brunette, determination in her eyes. - I wish I could go back in time and fix this, fix us. I fucked up big time, yeah, but you did too.

\- Excuse me? - Caitlyn turned to meet her gaze, annoyance showing in her usually emotionless face. - I fucked up? You were the one who didn't trust me, you were the one who deliberately decided to break up without a valid reason-

\- Without reason my ass! You were the one cancelling on me all the damn time only to come crawling at night when you felt lonely!

\- Keep your voice down Katarina.

\- Like hell I'm keeping my voice down. You screwed me up.

\- I...did what?

\- You fucking screwed me up, Cait. I fucking can't go a day without thinking back on what it could have been if only I hadn't let those stupid rumours get the best of me. - There was a short pause. - Everyone was talking about you two and how affectionate she was towards you. Hell, even nowadays people still talk about it. I just... I just can't fucking stand it.

The sheriff was quiet for a while, averting her gaze from the woman next to her. It all sudden became crystal clear in her mind and after all the time that had passed, she could finally connect the dots and explain why Katarina had acted like she did that night.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. Had she let Vi overstep the boundaries too much? Had she honestly failed to realize she was letting her job get in the way of their relationship?

Deep down, she knew the answer to all those questions that were now plaguing her mind would be _'yes'._ And it was honestly concerning her: not because she had ruined her prior relationship (what is in the past, must remain in the past), but because she was afraid it would ruin her current one.

\- Katarina, listen. - She started slowly. - We knew from the start that what we... had... would never work. I'm not going to give you the usual _'we're so different'_ speech because that's way overdue in this case but... - She turned to the redhead, locking their gazes. - The fact we kept our relationship a secret honestly ruined it. We didn't tell anyone about it and then Vi came along and I ended up completely caught between my job and all the gossip that I was apparently too disconnected to notice it.

\- So... Let me get this straight. - The assassin paused. - Are you apologizing by trying to justify the way I acted with the fact that no one knew we were sleeping together?

\- There was more to it than simply _'sleeping together'_, like you so bluntly put it.

\- To me there was. - She snorted. - To you, I'm not so sure any more.

\- Don't you even dare questioning my feelings.

\- Or what Cait? You know I'm fucking right. We break up and one week later I see Vi with her hands all over you in every fucking match and even in the hallways.

\- It is not what you are thinking.

\- Oh really? That's why you're _'not'_ dating her, right? - Katarina laughed. - You fucking suck at this, sheriff.

\- I know I do.

There was a moment of silence between the two women as they both turned to face the counter again. Katarina pulled out one of her daggers, out of habit, and started to play with it. As the bartender approached, probably to tell her to put it away (there was a sign at the entrance stating that weapons were forbidden inside), she gave him a deadly glare and dug the dagger deep into the wooden counter.

He immediately backed away, looking at the sheriff for some assistance. But she merely gave him a small smile, shrugging her shoulder in reply.

The bartender immediately found his way into the back room, even more scared than before, successfully making the two champions laugh quietly.

\- Didn't think you would refuse to help a poor and innocent man, miss sheriff. What's wrong? Did your _'partner'_ make you grow soft on how the law is supposed to be applied? - she chuckled. - Man, the things I can get away with nowadays. I should send her a _'thank you'_ note and a basket full of cupcakes. OH WAIT. She already has a cupcake.

\- I am just simply letting you have this one because of the rough night you're having. Don't get used to it. And I would appreciate it if you would not make those sort of jokes.

\- I don't need your goddamn pity. And nope.

\- I'm not pitying you, Kat. I'm just... trying to make you understand that even if it didn't work between us, we can still be friends. - Caitlyn turned to face the assassin, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. - Despite everything you do going against everything I stand for... I know the real Katarina DuCouteau. And I know how hard it is to be her. I can't offer you my love like I did before but my friendship is yours for the taking.

\- Vi is making you grow soft, I see. - she shrugged the sheriff's hand away, pulling the blade out of the counter and withdrawing it to its hidden place. - You know, the last person who dared to touch me like that lost a hand. - She turned her head to face the other woman, glaring for a second before chuckling to herself. - Fuck, I'm growing soft too. Must be your _'cupcake'_ aura thing or something.

\- Or a certain white haired exiled warrior... - receiving a confused look in reply, she continued. - What? You didn't think for a second that I actually believed your _'she's helping me'_ bullshit, right?

\- Oooooh the sheriff said a bad word and it was outside the bedroom! I'm so shocked.

\- Katarina...

\- Yeah yeah, keep your voice down, don't make jokes like that, blah blah blah. You're still the same uptight bitch at least. - Kat got up her seat slightly, stretching her arm and successfully retrieving a bottle of whiskey that was on the other side of the counter. - And no, I'm not fucking Riven if that's what you're thinking.

\- And why not?

The assassin paused in the process of filling her glass, placing the bottle down on the counter. She looked at Caitlyn and opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She tried again. She even tried to re-phrase what she wanted to say in her mind multiple times but it was like her throat was closed. The sheriff was about to say something when, as some sort of cue, one of the champions currently playing poker shouted _"I fucking knew you were cheating again!"_ and hell broke loose.

\- Well, duty calls. - Caitlyn said softly, getting up from her seat.

\- As always...

\- Yeah... But hey, was nice talking to you, even if the subject wasn't the best. My offer still stands so if you ever need anything, you know where to find me.

Katarina just nodded quietly in reply as she reached for the bottle again to finish refilling her glass. Caitlyn stood behind her for a second and, without a second thought, she lowered her body so she could whisper in the assassin's ear. Kat's eyes went wide but when she turned around to reply, the sheriff already had her back turned and was now telling the poker group to put the chairs and tables down.

When the argument between the champions finally died down, Caitlyn turned to face the counter.

All she found was a full glass and an empty seat.


End file.
